


How adorably wrong they are

by Emerly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Marrige, My adorable babies, Parents, Rings, awww, kiss, parents writing fanfic bout their children, shit and fluff on a plate, solangelo, solangelo everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerly/pseuds/Emerly
Summary: Lets just say that the gods and their children decide to write about our favourite Will Solace and Nico di Angelo,They were adorably wrong about everything they thought wasn't true.





	How adorably wrong they are

Will felt a small tug at the edge of his sleeve in the middle of the night, he woke up to find dark eyes framed by soft brown hair glancing back at him, those same eyes snuggled closer to him as he murmured ‘Wiiiiiiiil’. Said man smiled and put his arms around Nico kissing the top of his brown locks, ‘What is it sunshine?’ Nico stared the bond’s eyes and placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips, they both melted into their brief kiss only broken apart by Nico’s voice. ‘I love you solace’ His slightly sleepy boyfriend smiled and pecked him once more, ‘I love you too.’   
Their eyes met once again as their noses touched in gentle affection, this close they both could spot details about the other, like Will’s brown freckles and Nico’s tanner skin. Being around the blond had done him some good, his skin got darker and more olive like it had once been back in Italy, his cheekbones had filled in making him seem all the more handsome. Those same cheekbones were now being caressed by a much tanner hand.   
To the naked eye no one would have seen it, but a second look would reveal a shiny black band on the blonde’s ring finger, a matching gold one on the brunet’s. As their lips touched once more it was clear that they were truly in love with each ot-  
‘NO NO No Aphrodite what are you doing my son would not be as affectionate as this!?’ The goddess smiled back at the other as if she wasn’t staring at the lord of death. ‘Well ask Apollo, I’m sure he will tell you all the info Will gives him about your son. Right Apollo?’ The god of music peaked out from behind the goddess and nodded to her question. ‘Oh, yea Hades your son is probably ten times much much more affectionate than you think.’ The god of death scoffed at the others claim as he prayed that it wasn’t true. ‘Well at least to our knowledge they aren’t actually engaged? If that makes you feel any better lord Hades’ The son of Zeus grasped the attention of the room, as most of the occupants (apart from the other demigods) had forgotten his presence. ‘Yea Jason’s right but I agree with the other two, like Nico has gotten much better since he got together with will, don’t know if one of them is ready to pop the question.’ As Percy backed up the goddess’s argument she smiled and looked back at the digital mortal device in front of her, ‘Well that’s the reason why we write fan fictions about it, isn’t it.’ Chiron nodded along not saying a single word but on the inside contemplating about the two demigods and their future lives.

Unknown to the ones inside the big house the couple was outside the door listening to all they had to say. ‘Will they have no idea’ Nico giggled and laughed into will’s shoulder, the blonde took hold of his cheek and kissed the other dearly, In a matter of minutes they were a puddle of kisses and giggles as they listened to the god’s ideas and their friend’s input.  
But once they got to the topic of marriage the two held hands in the sunset looking down at their intertwined fingers, holding two rings, one black one gold. As they shimmered in the light they continued laughing at how wrong the people inside the big house really were.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed that!  
> Everyone needs some daily fluff, am i right??  
> Also make sure to tell me if you want for things like this, or if you want something more frisky. (wink wink nudge nudge)  
> I swear if i was a restaurant i would serve fucking cheesy fluff and shit smut on a plate, that is my life in a menu.


End file.
